Misplaced Memories
by The Mocking J
Summary: Espella Cantabella recalls a memory of her companion, Carmine Accidenti.


**[[**_**This can only end badly. I've still yet to play **__**Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright**__** for myself and I'm already writing a fic about it. Unfortunately, Phoenix and Maya aren't in this oneshot, but I'm putting it in the Xover section as it contains characters exclusive to the game. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own these characters, or the game's dialogue that's included. **_

**Set: **_**Before Carmine and Espella escaped from Labyrinthia. **_

**Spoilers: **_**Based on any info we have on Labyrinthia and the characters up until **__**Chapter 1**__**.**_**]]**

* * *

**Misplaced Memories**

"_Do you remember anything?" _Mr Layton prompted hopefully.

Espella studied the piece of paper containing scrawled penmanship he had handed her._ "I don't remember the letter... but this writing does look somewhat familiar... I do have a feeling that there was someone there next to me..." _Suddenly, she clutched her temples as there was a flash of clarity across her mind.

...

"GAGH! BLAST IT ALL!"

Hearing the furious yell, Espella rushed downstairs with Eve the cat at her heels. "Mr Accidenti, are you all right...?" The golden haired girl trailed off when she saw the state of Aunt Patty's bakery.

It appeared there had been an explosion of... flour, enveloping the entire shop. From the stone tiled floor, to the walls, to the bread displays— even the wooden ceiling! Behind the counter, which had suffered the brunt of the flour-bomb, stood the culprit; Carmine Accidenti. In his grasp was an empty flour sack. Despite wearing an apron, he too was covered head to foot in white.

Espella couldn't stifle her laughter. "M-Mr Accidenti, what happened in here?"

"Please, call me Carmine," he reminded her, running a hand through his dusty blonde hair with a sigh. "Aunt Patty asked me to take care of a customer's order. But I might have used too much flour..." (That was an understatement.)

Carmine had insisted on working at the bakery in payment for Aunt Patty's hospitality towards him. Unfortunately, he wasn't a baker by nature, but a... 'detect-ive'. He had once told Espella his occupation was rather similar to that of an Inquisitor, searching for answers.

Eve meowed and started making paw prints in the flour. Espella shook her head at the feline's antics, asking Carmine quizzically, "What were you trying to bake?"

"Banana bread."

"Then we definitely don't need _this _much flour," Espella giggled, grabbing her own apron off a hook. "Luckily for us, banana bread happens to be my speciality. Let's clean everything up and I'll show you how to make it."

Carmine began, "I wouldn't want to impose on you—"

"Don't worry, I love helping Aunt Patty with the baking!" Espella pulled some cooking essentials out of the cupboard, placing them on the counter.

She allowed Carmine to mash the bananas (a task that required less delicacy) while she added the other ingredients to a large bowl. Once the complete contents had been stirred together, they poured the mixture into a tin and placed it in the oven.

"All this effort... for one banana loaf," Carmine laughed as they waited for the bread to rise and turn golden brown.

Espella teased him, "You'd better hope Aunt Patty doesn't catch you saying that—"

"...Hope she doesn't catch you saying _what?_" Patty had just gotten back from the market. She surveyed the bakery with mock suspicion, her gaze lingering on the white paw prints Eve had left (unbeknownst to Espella and Carmine). "What have you two been up to...?"

Carmine spluttered something about having to write a letter and ran upstairs.

...

"_Espella, are you all right?"_ Mr Layton's voice, clear as a bell, roused Espella from her recollection.

After taking a deep breath to steady herself she opened her eyes and replied, _"I... I think I remember... I remember Carmine." _

"_Really?" _Luke exclaimed.

Espella nodded determinedly. _"You're right, I do know him... I know definitely know Carmine." _

How could she have ever forgotten _him?_ Stubborn, clumsy, yet _brave Carmine? _Although her memories were hazy_, _Espella knew one thing for certain; their friendship hadn't been an accident. Regardless of whether it had been foretold by the Storyteller or not, the two of them were meant to meet.

Now with Mr Layton and Lukes' assistance, Espella was going to discover the truth. Not only for Carmine, but for the sake of Labyrinthia.

* * *

**[[**_**In Chapter 1, Espella mentions that Carmine worked in the bakery at some point**_**. **_**So, yeah...There's a pointless piece of fluff for you. I just hope the game doesn't debunk my headcanons about their friendship with some random plot twist.**_**]] **


End file.
